internetkilledtelevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
CTFxC
CTFxC or "Internet Killed Television" is a web series which documents the everyday life of Charles Trippy. Trippy uploads a Vlog (Video Blog) every day to his CTFxC channel, which currently has over one million subscribers as of October 2013. YouTube: CTFxC: The CTFxC channel was created on June 16th, 2008. The channel had a handful of videos posted on it before it became the official channel of the Internet Killed Television Vlogs. Internet Killed Television is a web series hosted by Charles Trippy and formerly featured Allison 'Alli' Speed. Trippy would Vlog alongside Speed for nearly 6 years before they separated in 2014 - Speed's last appearance being in a video titled 'GIANT SLIDE! (4.6.14 - Day 1802)' that was uploaded on April 7th, 2014. The Vlogs have followed both Trippy and Speed through many life events, including studying abroad in Spain, becoming Engaged, Graduating University, Getting married, being diagnosed with a 'Brain Tumor', undergoing Brain Surgery and the announcement of their separation. Trippy began Vlogging in May 2009 along with Speed, after being inspired by his good friend Shay Carl, as he had begun Vlogging on his ShayTards Channel on March 5th 2009. Trippy's first Vlog titled 'Red Sox In Your Face (5.1.09 - Day 1)' was published on May 1st, 2009. Trippy stated that he was going to do 'Daily Video's' for one year, however, continued to create daily videos after completing the year and is currently in his 7th year of Vlogging. The series consists of Vlogs averaging around ten minutes that are filmed, edited, and then air on YouTube. Speed and Trippy held the 'Guinness World Record' for the 'Most consecutive daily personal video blogs posted on YouTube'. The two received the award in New York City on August 17th, 2013 - as shown in the video titled 'GUINNESS WORLD RECORD!!!!!!! (8.17.13 - Day 1570)'. However, Speed no longer holds the record as she stopped posting Daily Videos after she and Trippy separated - The record now belongs to Charles Trippy alone. As of May 2014, Trippy Vlogs alongside his wife Allie Marie Wesenberg. In January 2019, they announced they were expecting. They had their daughter, Remi Sol on July 11, 2019. On March 11, 2019, it was announced they will be ending the vlogs however they will still upload but not daily. This ended at the end of the 10-year mark on May 1st, 2019. Main Cast: Charles Paul Trippy: Charles Paul Trippy III was born to parents Charles 'Chaz' Trippy II and Marlene Trippy. He grew up in Bradenton, Florida along with his younger sister, Melissa Trippy. He is of Sicilian Italian, German, and Native American descent. Trippy has documented his life consistently for over six years on the CTFXC YouTube Channel as part of the Internet Killed Television Vlogs. He ran the channel alongside his now ex-wife Alli Speed for almost six years before the two separated and divorced. Trippy now continues to Vlog with his current girlfriend Allie Wesenberg. Trippy along with documenting his daily life and, documents his travels with his band We The Kings. Allie Marie Wesenberg-Trippy: Allie Marie Wesenberg was born on March 3rd, 1987 in St. Petersburg, Florida. Wesenberg attended the University of South Florida where she studied Environmental Science. Wesenberg first appeared on the Vlogs in - I'M FLYING THE PLANE!!! (5.22.14 - Day 1848), - Published May 23rd, 2014 - though her face is not seen. Her official introduction to the Channel was a month later in a video titled - TIME TO SAY HELLO!! (6.22.14 - Day 1879), published June 23rd,2014 - in this video Wesenberg's face is seen for the first time. Trippy introduces her saying "Look who's here...We got Squiggles A.K.A Allie". Wesenberg has appeared on the Internet Killed Television Vlogs since May 2014 and contributes to the videos by Vlogging by herself, as well as with Trippy. Remi Sol Trippy: Remi Sol Trippy was born on July 11th, 2019, in St. Petersburg, Florida. She was at 8:59 pm. When she was born she was 7.10 pounds and 21 inches long. Her parents announced they were expecting on - A beautiful pregnancy announcement "We Are Having A Baby". She was revealed to be a girl on - BOY OR GIRL!?!? (GENDER REVEAL!!). Her birth was in the vlog called - BIRTH VLOG *Emotional Birth Of Our First Baby Girl*. Other: Charles 'Chaz' Paul Trippy II: Charles 'Chaz' Paul Trippy II is Charles Trippy's father. Chaz Trippy played percussion in the Gregg Allman Band when he was younger and often toured with them. He appears in the Vlog on occasion and is often seen accompanying his son to doctor appointments, along with his ex-wife and Charles' mother Marlene Trippy. Marlene Trippy: Marlene Trippy is Charles Trippy's mother. Marlene can be seen on occasion in the Vlog and is often seen accompanying her son to doctor appointments, along with her ex-husband and Charles' father Charles 'Chaz' Paul Trippy II. Marlene often cares for her sons dogs Zoey and Marley when he is traveling with girlfriend Allie Wesenberg. Marlene most recently aided her son and his girlfriend when buying a home. Marlene Trippy first appeared in the Vlog in a video titled - Should We Get A Kitten? (6.7.09 - Day 38)- Published June 7th, 2009. Melissa Trippy: Melissa Trippy is Charles Trippy's sister. Melissa and her brother have a close relationship and are often seen 'hanging out' - with Charles having his own room in Melissa's apartment, as he often stays with her. Charles is often featured in Melissa's Vlogs on her Youtube channel 'Mel'. Melissa often cares for her brothers dogs Zoey and Marley when he is traveling with girlfriend Allie Wesenberg or when he is on tour. Her first appearance in the Vlog was in - iPhone 3.0 for Kitteh's (6.18.09 - Day 49) - Published June 18th, 2009. We The Kings: Charles Trippy is the current bassists of the band We The Kings. Trippy joined the band in September 2011 and announced the news in - DEEP DARK SECRET! (9.21.11 - Day 874). He stated, "They approached me and asked me if I'd like to play Bass for them". Two days later he performed his first show with the band on September 23rd,2011 - though he did not film the show itself. He vlogged the band during a show for the first time in October 2011 - GIRLS ARE WEIRD! (9.30.11 - Day 883). Band-mates Travis Clark, Danny Duncan, Hunter Thomsen, and Coley O'Toole, along with the crew of the band can be seen in the Vlog often. Band-Mates Danny Duncan and Travis Clark have established their own personal YouTube/ Vlogging Channel's. Travis Clark vlogs alongside his wife Jenny Robinson and his daughter on his personal YouTube Channel - TravisClarkTV. Danny Duncan vlogs as part of the DLV on his personal YouTube Channel - DannyDuncan. The DLV formally featured Duncan's now ex-girlfriend Lindsey Bell, however since the pair ended their long term relationship, Duncan continues to Vlog on his channel with his girlfriend Valentina and his son Carter. Former Cast: Allison Rose Speed: Allison 'Alli' Rose Speed was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to parents Lauren and Denis Speed. She has an older brother, Justin Speed - who she currently lives with. It is believed that Speed is of Jewish descent through her mother's side. During her childhood, Speed was very active and danced for 12 years, doing many styles, including ballet, as well as being trained on pointe. Speed first appeared on the CTFxC Channel in a short 29-second video titled 'Sexual Chocolate?' that was uploaded on February 2nd, 2009 - she was just 19 at the time. Speed would appear in a handful of videos on the channel, before she and Trippy posted the first Vlog - titled Red Sox In Your Face (5.1.09 - Day 1) on May 1st, 2009. Speed would continue to Vlog alongside Trippy for nearly 6 years - her last appearance being in a video titled 'GIANT SLIDE! (4.6.14 - Day 1802)' that was uploaded on April 7th, 2014. Speed would record a number of clips throughout the day, as to ensure that the Vlog had enough footage. Speed edited and uploaded the Vlog on a number of occasions, notably when Trippy was unable to access WiFi while touring with his band We The Kings and when Trippy was recovering from Brain Surgery. Other: Denis and Lauren Speed: Dennis and Lauren Speed are Alison Speeds parents and Charles Trippy's ex-parents-in-law. Denis Speed first appeared in the vlogs in the background of video - Cute Dog Plays Drums! (5.26.09 - Day 26) - published May 27th, 2009. Lauren Speed first appeared in the background of - Total Party Animal! (6.4.09 - Day 35) - Published June 4th, 2009. The two were officially introduced to the Vlogs in - Alli's Mom Is The HULK (7.1.09 - Day 62)- Published July 7th, 2009. They last appeared in the Vlogs in May 2014. Justin Michael Speed: Justin Michael Speed is Denis and Lauren Speed's son, Allison Speeds brother and Charles Trippy ex-brother-in-law. Justin Speed first appeared in the vlog in - Embarrassing Baby Pictures (5.14.09 - Day 14)- published June 14th, 2009 and last appeared in the Vlog in May 2014. For a period of time Justin Vlogged alongside friend Wyatt Kostygan on he channel - GradLife - founded in 2011. He also produces music and uploads it to his personal channel - PrinceYeti - founded February 2012. Danny Wade: Danny is Melissa Trippy's ex-boyfriend who first appeared in the Vlog in Embarrassing Baby Pictures (5.14.09 - Day 14). He can be seen in a handful of videos and went on Cruise to the Bahama's with Melissa, Charles, and Alli. On October 5th 2009 he created a Youtube Channel - RichRoadProductions. On October 6th, 2009 Wade, uploaded a video titled 'All about us', in which he highlighted what the channel would entail. However, the channel never took off. Philip 'Phil' O'Reilly: Philip 'Phil' O'Reilly is Melissa Trippy's ex-boyfriend. He Vlogs alongside Melissa on her Channel Mel, as well as Vlogging on his own Channel PhilthyTV. Animals: Zoey and Marley: Zoey's breed is not known for certain born December 8th, 2005, and Marley, a Rat Terrier born September 14th, 2006, whom he adopted. Trippy adopted both dogs from a shelter, Zoey when adopted was named Raccoon and Marley were named Mini, however, shortly after Trippy changed their names respectively. Both dogs have unique personalities and Trippy often states that they are his 'Best Friends'. Zoey and Marley are cared for by Allie Wesenberg and/ or Melissa Trippy (His Sister) and/or Marlene Trippy (His Mother) when Trippy is traveling and on tour with We The Kings. Diesel: Diesel is Allie Wesenberg's dog who she had before she and Trippy began a relationship. Diesel's exact breed is a bit of a mystery, but some believe he is a mix of Pitbull, Ridgeback, Lab and Great Dane. Diesel was officially introduced to the Internet Killed Television vlogs and to Zoey and Marley, in a video titled - THEY MEET OUR NEW DOG!!! (11.18.14 - Day 2030) - published November 19t,h 2014. Rica and Luna: Rica was found by Charles and Allie on the street during Hurricane Irma. She was a newborn at the time. They soon decided to keep her and raise her. Her first appearance was-RESCUED NEW BORN KITTEN IN HURRICANE IRMA! Luna was rescued by Charles and Allie. She was an older cat at PetSmart. They decided to adopt her in- we rescued a new cat. Coby and Tyson: Coby is a Golden Retriever that belongs to Marlene Trippy (Trippy's mother) and Tyson is an American Bulldog who belongs to Melissa Trippy (Trippy's Sister). Both dogs first appeared on the CTFxC channel in - I Can Has Cheeseburger- Published November 2008. Coby and Tyson often visit Zoey and Marley. Tyson passed away on August 14, 2016, and Coby died on October 29, 2018 Ted the Pufferfish: Ted the Puffer Fish (Born 2007) was first introduced to the Internet Killed Television Vlogs in a video titled - AIRPLANE EMERGENCY!! (6.30.11 - Day 791) - published July 1st, 2011. Ted resides in the aquarium behind the Information desk at the Sarasota-Bradenton International Airport and is visited by Trippy each time he travels through the airport. Ted was named in - AIRPORT RACING! (8.8.11 - Day 830) - published August 9th, 2009. On naming him Trippy asks "What should we name him?" and Alli Speed - who is traveling with - replies "Ted!". On May 1st, 2015 on the 7th Anniversary of beginning the Vlogs, Trippy officially adopted Ted the Puffer Fish, this is documented in - MY SISTER BEAT ME UP! (5.1.15 - Day 2194). It was revealed in the video that Ted was, in fact, eight years old. Other: Chico: Speed found an abandoned dog who she later named Chico on March 25th, 2014 - this is documented in the video "WE FOUND A PUPPY! (3.25.14 - Day 1790)". Speed after ensuring the dog was in good health and making sure he was indeed abandoned, made the decision to keep him. Chico is believed to be a White English Labrador. When Trippy and Speed separated, Zoey and Marley continued to reside with Trippy and Chico left the marital home with Speed.